The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e
by XFire22
Summary: New story I plan on working on and finishing. Axel/OC.


**~{The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e}~**

**[Chapter I]**

**[Prologue]**

**~{Twilight Town? Heh, I Think I'm Going To Like This Place...}~**

**(Lea&Desirae)**

* * *

**~{Lea POV}~**

Darkness...Thats all I could remember. That, and the color black. Nothing else was there...Not even alittle sound. Everything was so quiet...And so dark...I couldn't help but shiver at the atmosphere, as I tightened my emerald green eyes together and gripped on to the only thing I could feel...Sand.

'Huh? sand? where the heck am I?'

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I suddenly felt soft gentile waves wash over my body, causing me to shiver again, and quckly grip even tighter into the sand.

'What...Happened? I can't remember anything...'

I started hearing noises, such as waves, and seagulls, so I took the idea that I was stranded on a beach...Question was,  
where?.

'Ugh...Yuck. I feel like I swallowed salt water or something...Gross...'

I sightly started coughing, as I tempted to get some of it out. And whatever else I might have swallowed.

"What the hec-hey! are you okay?"

My eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing me to indeed be on a beach, with my body lying in the sand, and my legs being softly pushed by the waves. I casted my green emerald eyes slightly upward, as I could hear faint footsteps running towards me.

"What happend to you?"

Someones shadow leaned over me, and when I slightly lifted my face upward, a meet with another face that was only a couple of inches away from mine...A girls face.

"Hmm hello? hey, are you alright?"

I stared into her dazzling blue sapphire eyes, memorized by the crystal blue color of them, as I examined the rest of her beautiful face. She had long brown chocolate hair, which was tied into a braid, with a few of her bangs hanging in the front. Her face was pale creamy white, and her lips were rosey ruby red.

"Whats your name?"

She cupped my cheek with her hand, and used her thumb to wipe off some of the sand that was stuck to my face, thanks to the water.

"Mmm...You can speak right?"

I snapped out of my daze, and felt like my breath had just been caught in my thorat. I tried to open my mouth to say something, but when I did, nothing came out. My eyes suddenly started to feel heavy, and before I knew it, I passed out. the last thing I saw was her beautiful blue sapphire staring at me with worry.

**~{Desirae POV}~**

'Crap! he just passed out! geez...Poor guy, hes probably really tired...Not to mention hes all wet...Better take'em home with me'

I stared down at the fiery red head I had just met. His eyes were shut tightly, and his hands were gripping the sand like no tomorrow.

"Man...I wonder what happend to this guy..."

I softly ran my hand through his red flaming spiky hair, very surprised at how soft it actually was.

'Darn! I didn't know it was even possible for spiky hair to feel so soft...And look so cute'

I smiled and blushed a bit. I've never, ever, thought a guys hair looked cute before. But something was different about this guy,  
his hair was like wildfire, and his eyes were the most purest emerald green I have ever seen. His face was handsome to, and he had some kind of purple upside down triangles under his eyes.

'Hmm...Well, whoever he is, hes obviously not from around here. Wonder where he came from...'

I softly lifted him upward, and pulled his arm gently over my neck. Letting out a sigh, I made sure I had a good hold on him, and started walking us both towards my home.

**~{Fast Forward}~**

**~{Lea POV}~**

'Mmm...Crap...My heads hurts like heck...Ugh...Wheres...That girl?'

My eyes softly fluttered open, revealing me to now be in some kind of room.

'That girl must have brought me here...Where is she?'

My whole body felt completely numb...I could hardly move a muscle. I moaned as I shivered, and tried pulling the covers closer to me.

'Ugh...Why do I feel so sick? I'm so cold...'

I felt my body begin to shake, as I let out a loud, and terrible cough.

"Hey! I see your finally awake!"

My emerald green eyes immediately casted themselves over towards the door. I was surprised, but happy to see the girl from earlier standing by the door frame, with a plate of food in her hands and a smile on her face.

"You know, You had me pretty worried there. I was afraid something really bad happened to you when you suddenly passed out earlier"

She walked over to the side of the bed, and placed the plate of food on a small table.

"Are feeling okay? you look kinda more pale then you did before..."

She sat herself down on the bed, and carefully laid her hand on my forehead...Only to pull away very fast and wave her hand slightly in the air.

"Aww man! crap! your burnin hot! you must have a fever!"

I would have laughed at what she said, and made some kind of remark, but my thorat was so sore...And my body was still cold, not to mention completely numb.

"Here, you best eat this up! food helps get rid of fevers ya know! I'll be right back!"

I wanted to tell her not to go, to stay with me, but she had already ran out the door before I could even get my thin red lips open.

'Darn...Shes already gone...Well, I guess I better eat that food up'

Thankfully, she had placed the food by my side before she took off. I carefully, with all my might, pushed myself sightly upward and leaned my back up against the pillow while releasing a sigh, as I grabbed the spoon and began chowing down. It must have been a good couple of minutes, but before I knew it, I had finished up all the food and was now resting myself against the pillow while continuing to wait for the girl to come back.

'Hmm...I wonder whats taking her so long...Maybe shes taking care of someone else...'

Another sigh escaped past my frowning lips. I didn't know why, but for reason, that thought made me disappointed...What if she was seeing somebody else? what if she-wait...Why do I even care? I just met her, and I don't even know anything about her! I haven't even said anything to her! including my name!...But...Theres just something different about her...I've

never felt this way towards anyone before...Especially a girl...I didn't even know exactly what I was feeling...Crap. Another sad,  
disappointed sigh, ran past my lips freely as I shivered again, and tried digging myself deeper into the covers...Again. Right when I had just finally made myself comfortable, another cold, loud cough, came jumping out from under my throat again to. I

lifted my hand upward to cover my mouth, and when I did, the door suddenly bursted opened, revealing the same girl again from earlier, and some other woman I didn't recognize.

"See mom? look! hes really sick! and has a pretty bad fever to..."

The girl rushed over to my side, and sat herself back down on the bed, while the woman walked calmly over and began putting a temperature monitor inside my mouth...Which I hated.

"Hmm...I see. Yes, he definitely has a fever alright...Here, you watch him, and I'll go grab some medicine"

She took the temperature monitor out of my mouth, and quickly walked back out the door. I turned my eyes over to the girl,  
who had moved from her spot, and was busy grabbing some blankets from a near by closet.

"Judging by the looks on your face, it seems you don't really like medicine all that much, huh?"

I blinked my eyes a bit, surprised at her wild guess, as she started walking back over to me and lying the blankets over my cold, still somewhat numb body. I tried opening my mouth to say something, but before I could, she beat me to it.

"My names Desirae, by the way. But you can call me Desi. Sorry I didn't tell you my name earlier...I was kinda in a rush"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, and gave a small little grin after she had finished tucking me in with the soft warm blankets.

"Soooo...Are you going to tell me your name?"

She rested her elbows on the bed, and sat down on a near by chair. I blushed a bit, as I watched her place her hands on her cheeks and wait patiently for my answer.

"...Umm...My names Lea, nice ta meet'cha"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Nice ta meet'cha to, Lea. I like your name"

"Uh, thanks...I like yours to..."

I started blushing even deeper when she placed her hand on my cheek again, and slipped it up to my forehead.

"Hmm...Feels like it got alittle better, but your still really hot...Don't worry though, my mom will be back with some medicine soon"

My face twisted into a look of pure displeasure...And fear.

"Haha! I was right! you definitely don't like medicine"

I quickly shook my head no, to prove her she was right. I opened my mouth again, to ask the question I've been wondering for awhile now.

"Hey, umm...Desi? can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure! anything"

"Where the heck am I?"

"Huh? oh yeah! your new! sorry, I forgot. Anyways, your in Twilight Town!"

"Twi...light? Town?"

"Yeah ya know, small town, big tower, struggle battles...Sea-salt ice cream...Ring any bells?"

"Uhh...No. I've never heard about this place before..."

"Really? not once? huh...Weird. Well, where are you from anyway?"

I tried to remember, I really did, but no matter how hard I thought about, nothing was coming to me. I sighed and shook my head. Nothing was helping me remember where I was from, how I got here, or what happened.

"Sorry...But I...Can't remember anything...At all"

"Hmm...Well...Maybe you'll remember later! after all, you _are_ really sick right now..."

She placed her hand on top of my forehead, and gently slipped it downward to my cheek. I blushed a deep shade of pure red again, as she brushed her thumb up carefully against it.

"Um...Lea? I think your fevers getting worse...Your whole face is red..."

I blushed even deeper, and was about to say something, but the door opened up suddenly again before I could say anything.

"Ah, dear...I see you've made him feel alittle better already"

Desis mom giggle alittle, as she started walking over here with the medicine. I was to busy dealing with my blushing cheeks to notice though, as they got even alittle _more _red at her mothers remark...Desi just stared at her mother with a very confused look though, as she glanced back at me, and then back at her mom.

"But...I don't get mom...What do mean made him feel better? shouldn't he be feeling more sick? his face is red!"

"Hahaha! oh my...Never mind that dear. Why don't you just hold his hand? he looks like hes not going to enjoy any of this"

"Okay mama"

I didn't blame her at all for thinking I was feeling more sick. What, with all this going on, and now she was holding my hand,  
I couldn't even begin to imagine how my face looked right now...Probably more red then my hair though...I guessd that much.

"Don't worry Lea, I know how you feel! I hate medicine to...But mom always says its something that has to get done.  
Thankfully though, it never really last that long!"

I cept my emerald green eyes fixed on her blue sapphire ones. She laid my hand on her lap, and gently rubbed her thumb over it...I couldn't help but just stare into her eyes...I didn't know what I was feeling right now...but her comfort was overwhelming...In a good way.

"Okay hon, open up your mouth"

Swallowing down any resistance or fear that I might have had in my throat, I opened my mouth, and quckly drank the terrible medicine...Hoping that, what Desi said, was true.

"There! see? that wasn't so bad, now was it?. You both wait here for me, okay? I'm going to go grab a cloth"

Her mother left back out the door again, as Desi turned her face towards me and smiled.

"Yeah! that wasn't so-"

Her sentence stopped short. Probably because of my weird, sick, twisted, face expression that had appeared on me the moment I swallowed all that nasty, terrible, horrible, medicine.

"Hahah! your face! I guess you didn't like the medicine huh?"

I gave her blank look that clearly said 'what would give you _that _idea?'.

"Hahaha!...haaa...You know Lea, I like you...Your funny"

It was back to being Mr. red cheeks again, as she squeezed my hand alittle, and lanced her fingers though mine.

"You wanna be friends Lea? we could even be best friends if you wanted!"

I stared at her for a second...I was stunned. I may not have been able to remember my past very well, but I knew for a _fact_ I have never had a friend before...Especially a best friend. Not to mention a _girl _friend...No ones ever liked me, before...And I never liked anyone...Until now.

"I would...Love to be...Your best friend"

"Woohoo! alright!"

She leaned herself softly over me, and wrapped her arms gently around my neck. I was so shocked, my breath got caught up in my thorat again. I stared at her wide eyed, and nearly felt like my eyes came popping out of there sockets when she kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad were friends Lea...Best friends at that! I've never had a friend before...No one seems to really like me all that much"

My expression of shock softened alittle, and I stared into her eyes with a complete look of understanding. That was exactly how I felt about everything...And it was nice having someone else share my point of view, and know how I felt about things...  
Maybe...This was just the start...About alot of things she could understand. She pulled back, and smiled at me, as she let go of my neck and started walking off towards the door.

"I've got to go to bed now, okay? gotta get up early for school and stuff...See ya in the morning!"

I wanted to say goodbye, but my breath was still caught up in my thorat, so I just waved instead and watched her slowly turn around, and walk off...A sigh escaped past my lips, and I felt my cheeks start to turn back to normal color again...I softly closed my eyes as I could begin to feel my whole body start to get sleepy. I popped one open again though, when I heard faint footsteps approaching the side of the bed.

"Don't mind me dear, you just get some rest...You know, my daughter was telling me about you earlier"

I popped open the other eye, as I watched Desis mother lay the wet cloth on top of my forehead. I shivered from the impact,  
and gripped the covers even tighter.

"Sorry if its cold, but I need to break down your fever"

"No no...Its okay...So, what was she saying about me?"

She seemed to smile alittle, as she took the cloth off for a second to add more water on it.

"Oh, just about how she found you soaking wet on the beach, and how much she was worried about you"

Again, my cheeks started blushing, and I had to idea why. She added the cloth back on my forehead, and slowly started turning back around towards the door.

"I'll come back and check on you later, okay? for now, get some sleep"

She reached the door, and slightly turned her head back to smile at me.

"If you need anything, just call me"

"Mmm...Thanks uhh...?"

"Holly"

Her smile didn't fade, and with that, she walked out. Softly closing the door behind her.

'Hmm...Wow. What a day its been...Well, better get to sleep now'

I closed my emerald green eyes again, and softly began snoozing off to dream land...With thoughts of Desi being stuck in my head.

'Ya know, I think I'm really going to like this place...'

* * *

**~{END Chapter I}~**

**~{A/N Note:Okay! heres the first chapter! woohoo! can't wait to get working on the next one!. To all of you who read this,**  
**I'm going to let you right now, that this story is going to be veerrrry different from the games. Right now, the prologue will be taking place for about VII chapters. After that, the REAL story starts. The plot contains 358/2 Days, Chain Of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2. They won't be taking place until Lea *cough*Axel*cough* becomes a nobody though. The plots route goes to 358, Memories, 358 again, and then KH2. Theres going to be major changes, like Axel never becomes friends with Roxas *gasp!* or Xion. He never takes him up to the clock tower, causing Roxas to have no idea where that is. He'll be doing the whole sacrifice thing, but not because he wants to save Sora or Roxas. But for another reason you'll have to wait to find out. Those aren't the only things that are getting changed though. I'll probably change a couple of other things to. Leas 10 right now, and Desiraes 9. the POV will which in the chapters. If you don't like the way I'm writing the story, or making my character, then DON'T READ. Got It Memorized?. If you do, then I hope you like it!. By the way, the storys rating will probably change to. PG to maaaaybe mature because of future chapters...}~**


End file.
